


The Lights You Make

by astoryandasong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha, Sam and Steve take Bucky to Coney Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights You Make

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Spikeghost on tumblr for the prompt!

Sam isn’t really sure that this is one of Steve’s better ideas. He’s on the subway with Natasha, Bucky and Steve, sandwiched between Natasha and Steve on the way to Coney Island. 

He once asked Steve what made him happy and hadn’t really gotten an answer but Steve looks happy now or as happy as Sam has ever seen him since they met.  Barnes is sitting by Steve, not happy exactly but- 

And the but is the thing.  Since Bucky turned up on Steve’s doorstep again he’s gotten steadily more human looking again, less feral.  Less like an asset and more like James Buchanan Barnes.  Sam has never seen him grace anyone but Steve with even the smallest smile. 

They’re all dressed in their civvies, jeans and ballcaps. You couldn’t ever hide how gorgeous any of them are he thinks but even Natasha looks  _approachable._ Like any other good looking woman her age. 

Bucky needed to get out of Avengers Tower before he tried to punch Tony in the face again and Steve suggested Coney Island, making a joke about the Cyclone he was clearly hoping Barnes would get but fell flat. 

Sam saw the look on Barnes’ face when Steve tried to cover the awkwardness and turned to invite Darcy and Natasha along.  Guilty and longing at the same time.  

It had been a bit of a shock at first when he realised that Steve and Bucky were sharing a room again and if he wasn’t mistaken a bed.  He doesn’t think anyone else but Natasha has really taken notice.  Stark thinks that Steve’s just keeping Bucky close in case he runs away again and who knows what goes on in Banner’s head half the time.

But Sam knows how deep Steve’s passion for Bucky runs.  He stood with him on that abandoned dam and heard both what came out of Steve’s mouth and what didn’t. Bucky had fallen from a train and slipped through Steve’s fingers once.  Even if Hydra was burning the world down he doesn't think Steve would let him go again.  

So here they are. Two super soldiers, a defected ex assassin and him, riding the subway and listening to Natasha and Steve weigh the merits of hot dogs and candyfloss.

"Maybe we could get both." Bucky offers. "The last time you didn’t get to keep anything down."  A rusty smile for Steve.

Bucky Barnes in full flow was probably a hella big heartbreaker, Sam decides.   Other things he has decided about Bucky are in no particular order:

  1. If anyone looks at Steve wrong Bucky will punch them (see Tony Stark)
  2. Sometimes he doesn’t trust his own memories until Steve confirms them which is sort of heart breaking for all concerned
  3. He was probably deadly enough  _before_ Hydra got a hold of him 
  4. He is head over feet in love with Steven Grant Rogers and has probably been since they hit puberty if not before



The train grinds to a halt and they join the throngs heading for the Luna amusement park, stopping off for a hot dog on the way.  Sam thinks of a smaller Steve and Bucky walking along the boardwalk, spending what little money they had on each other.  They would have walked as close as they do now, wanting to be closer but afraid. 

Bucky takes the initiative now though and when he throws away the carton from his hot dog he takes Steve’s hand. Looks a little defiantly at Sam and Natasha.  When he sees that they’re smiling he relaxes. Steve is blushing a little, smiling a lot.

Natasha elbows him.

"I would say it was young love but can you say that about guys that old?"

"You could say young at heart love I guess."

She grins and drags them all towards the rides.  The big wheel, the cyclone.  They eat more fair food (which nobody throws up) and  Barnes even laughs out loud.

It’s the best day Sam can remember in a long time. 


End file.
